ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff's Major Manga Crossover
As always, if you whine about this fan fiction being bad, annoying, or short, I will mindrape your childhood. Thanks for reading! ^.^ Big, BIG, thanks A special shoutout to The SuperNova for ideas involving the story, and for our awesome logo. He is officially part of my manga making team. Thanks Nova! Prologue One day, I, JanembaFreak97, was bored and hungry. I went down to his basement and retrieved my Dragon Balls. "Oh Shenron!", I exclaimed, "I wish for the greatest taco ever!" Shenron roared angrily, "THIS IS WHAT YOU USE ME FOR!? WELL NO MORE! TIME FOR MY WRATH! FACE CHAOS!" The Earth started shaking and a ripple went through time and space. All of a sudden, the entire multiverse was combined. Part one: What the heck is a Luffy? I wake up, my head hurts and the light is blinding. "Look," a gruff voice says, "He's awake" I blink a bit and see a man standing over me, he has light green, almost teal hair, and three swords dangling from his belt. "Get up," He says, "Captain Luffy wants to see you." "Where am I?" I ask, "Who are you? And what's a Luffy?" "The name's Zoro. You're on the Going Merry. And Luffy is the captain of our crew." "Pirates?" "Yes...Pirates." Zoro walks me into a room, and I see three more people eating at a table. One is a man with a long nose, a bandana, and goggles. Another is a girl with short, red hair. And sitting at the end of the table, stuffing his face ravenously with dinner, is a guy with a scar under his left eye, and a straw hat. "Hey Zoro!" The straw hat man says, "Is that the sleeping guy? You must be starving! Sit down, have a bite!" Confused, I sit. "Hey Sanji!" the man says, "Get in here!" A man walks out of the kitchen, he has long blond hair, wearing a suit, and is smoking a cigarette. "My name's Luffy." The hat man says, "This is Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro." Points to the people. "I'm Nemba." I say, "Namekian, guardian of Earth, legendary warrior." "Namekian?" Nami asks Usopp. "I'm still trying to figure out the green part...." He answers. "Well until further notice," Luffy answers, "You are my prisoner. Feel free to roam about and help out with Sanji in the kitchen." "Why do I get stuck with him!?" Sanji exclaims. "Because," Luffy answers, "You won't do the dishes." "But that's-!" "Don't whine Sanji" Zoro interupts. "Stay out of it Zoro!" Nami says Soon the entire group is arguing, and I walk on deck. Part 2: The Short Alchemist I sit there for a while, admiring the view of the ocean from the poop deck, when the boat lurches to a stop with a sickening crunch. I turn around and find that we've crash landed near a small town. "CAPTAIN LUFFY!" I yell, "WE'VE CRASHED!" "Well," He says as he walks on deck, "We better find someone to fix it. Let's go!" He jumps onto the beach and starts walking to the town. I follow after him and see a sign above the town. It reads "Welcome to Resembool!" We ask for a carpenter, and are directed toward a house near the edge of town. I knock on the door, and am greeted by an unusual sight. A suit of armor stands at the door. "Hello!' the armor says, "My name's Alphonse Elric. Are you here for brother?" "We came to get our ship fixed," Luffy exclaims, "Can your brother help with that?" "Of course he can!" Al answers, "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Just then, the shortest guy I've ever seen walks into the doorway, "You came for my services?" "WOW!" I say, "YOU'RE SHORT!" Ed then puts his hand on my arm and blows it up. "Brother!" Al yells out. "It's ok," I say calmly, "I can fix that." "But how-" Luffy begins as I regenerate my arm. All three of the group stare at me in aww of my newly created arm. "Well.." Edward says amazed, "Let's get to work" And he starts walking to the beach. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan fiction created by JanembaFreak97 Category:Crossovers Category:Awesome pages Category:Page added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Article Stubs